


Tiff, The Puffball Reliever

by Goombario



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Cowgirl Position, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: After catching Kirby sneaking into Kawasaki's for lunch, Tiff pulls him away with an excuse that he needs some exercise. Kawasaki and the Cappies have noticed that Tiff keeps "excusing" herself and Kirby from different situations, and the chef's curiosity reveals something no one was ever meant to see.
Relationships: Fumu | Tiff/Kirby
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Kirby's Dessert

A bell's chime rang throughout the room. Chef Kawasaki smiled at the beautiful tone--it meant that a customer had entered his restaurant. It had felt like weeks since he had last served someone other than Kirby. While he did love seeing Kirby enjoy his food, the pink puffball brought one major problem with him: he never paid for anything. As Kawasaki stepped out of his kitchen doorway to greet his guest, his smile was quick to droop.

"Poyo!" Kirby happily greeted the orange chef with a small wave of his pink, stubby hands. The little star warrior waddled over to the nearest table and sat down, looking at Kawasaki expectantly. Before the chef could reply, another voice came from the doorway.

"Kirby! I told you, we're going home to eat!" Tiff walked into the restaurant, marching up to a still-cheerful Kirby and grabbing him by one of his red feet. Kirby protested at this, waving his little hands and making an unhappy groan of "Poyoyoyo!" at the idea of being denied Kawasaki's food. Kawasaki felt bad for Kirby, but he knew that he wouldn't have made money anyway.

"Hey there, Tiff!" Kawasaki greeted the blonde girl. Tiff looked over at the sound of his voice, giving him a smile while trying to pull Kirby from the seat. "Besides getting a handle on Kirby, what are you out doing today?"

"We're just--come on, Kirby!" Tiff paused in her answer to give one final hard pull on Kirby's foot, finally getting him on the floor. "We were just out for a walk. I told Kirby we'd eat something at the castle, but he saw your place on the way back." While Tiff was speaking to Kawasaki, Kirby took advantage of her momentary distraction and quickly inhaled a plate of leftover food on a nearby table--plate, silverware and all. Tiff heard the sound of Kirby's inhale and groaned in frustration. "Kirby! You know better!"

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby happily replied as he patted his stomach with a hand. Tiff sighed, shaking her head.

"Sorry about that, Kawasaki." Tiff said. Kawasaki noticed that despite apologizing, she didn't offer to pay for Kirby's free-once-again meal; then again, it was leftovers that Kawasaki had made for his own lunch earlier that day. As per usual with Kirby, it was better to just write it off as protection food--if he kept Kirby fed, Kirby would have one less reason to ever leave Cappy Town.

"Poyo! Poy poyo!" Kirby started to talk again, pulling on Tiff's long ponytail to get her attention. Tiff swatted his little pink hand away, looking at Kirby--his large eyes said more than a "poyo" ever could to her. Unfortunately for Tiff, she knew what Kirby wanted; he had eaten and now he wanted his "dessert." Tiff rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless; being the sole person in Cappy Town that Kirby trusted for this made her happy.

"We gotta go, Kawasaki." Tiff said, ushering Kirby towards the exit. "Kirby needs ... uh, some exercise to work off the food." Kawasaki looked confused at her excuse, shrugging as the two left. Kirby didn't seem to ever exercise outside of fighting Dedede's monsters. As a matter of fact, Tiff and Kirby had excused themselves quite a lot whenever they visited his restaurant. The Cappies had noticed it too--the town's museum curator, Mr. Curio, had said that Tiff assisting him with cleaning fossils was interrupted by Kirby "needing something."

Curiosity got the best of the fat, orange blob of a chef. He walked outside, seeing that Tiff had pushed Kirby into the alley next to his restaurant. She frantically looked back and forth, as if making sure no one had spotted the two. When she disappeared into the dark alley, Kawasaki couldn't hear a noise--for a few seconds, at least. He stepped closer, taking care not to alert either of them--when he leaned in, he could definitely hear something coming. A quiet, frantic noise was coming from the darkness--it sounded like someone putting something into their mouth. The sound of saliva sloshing around was quite recognizable to him; people seemed to move their tongues all over his food, trying to find some kind of taste to it.

"What's goin' on there ..." Kawasaki thought out loud, keeping his voice to a quiet mutter. He peeked closer into the alley--despite the darkness, he could perfectly make out what was going on in front of him. Kirby was leaning against the wall of the restaurant, with Tiff in front of him. Kirby had quite a large, pink erection sticking out from his lower body. Tiff was crouched down and had taken Kirby's erection into her mouth. She bobbed her head quickly, using her right hand to pump the rest of his shaft that couldn't fit into her mouth. Kawasaki's eyes widened at the sight before he moved away from the alley, leaning against the wall. His breathing was heavy--he had seen something that he definitely wasn't supposed to.

Kirby had been in Cappy Town for what felt like years, so it was only natural that he would eventually be interested in things of this nature ... probably. Kawasaki didn't know what Kirby actually was besides "Star Warrior," so no one in town outside of maybe Meta Knight and Tiff knew anything intimate about his round, pink body. Tiff's constant excusing the two of them wasn't Kirby wanting to "play" or "exercise." If Kawasaki had to guess, Kirby knew that what happens to him wasn't something that others wanted to get a look at, so Tiff helped it go away before he embarrassed himself.

"Come on, Kirby ... cum already so we can go home!" Tiff said. Kawasaki couldn't fight the urge to watch--he turned back into the alley, seeing Tiff furiously jerking Kirby off, moving her hand incredibly fast on his erection. Kirby's whole body shivered as soft, quiet moans of "Poyo ..." left his mouth. His shaft started to throb violently in Tiff's grasp, and she must have taken this as a signal--she closed her eyes and opened her mouth expectantly, sticking out her tongue and cupping her hands under Kirby's cock head. Kirby leaned back as he started to orgasm, shooting rope after rope of thick-looking seed all over Tiff's face, into her mouth, with the excess pooling in her hands.

Tiff swallowed what landed in her mouth, and brought her hands up to her mouth right after. She lapped the pooled cum into her mouth, covering her tongue in Kirby's cum before swallowing it down. She licked her lips, cleaning as much from her face as she could. Kirby was breathing heavily as his dick started to shrink in front of Tiff's face--and after a moment, it seemed to outright disappear, as if it was never there. Kawasaki couldn't explain how that happened, but it wasn't like this was an uncommon thing: this happened to all male Cappies, and despite not being one of them, it happened to himself as well. Sexual education was an unusual topic back in school. Even more unusual that he had first learned about it in cooking school.

Kirby reached for Tiff, pulling on her clothing. Tiff giggled and pushed his hands away, shaking her head.

"Not here, Kirby! You make me moan too loudly. We'll do it at home, okay?" Tiff whispered excitedly. Kirby agreed with a smile and nod, and followed her out of the alley. Realizing he would be caught, Kawasaki darted back into his shop and dashed into the kitchen as quickly as he could. He wasn't sure how to comprehend what he had just seen, or what to do with this knowledge: Tiff was sought-after by the various Cappy men of the town, but none of them would dare try. They were all terrified of the power her father, Sir Ebrum, held. If he disliked the suitor, he might ask Dedede to throw them in prison.

Of course, Sir Ebrum wasn't that kind of person at all, but no one would attempt it regardless. It would be futile now, Kawasaki knew. Tiff quite clearly was Kirby's girlfriend--or mate? Whatever Kirby's species called it. The orange chef looked at his empty restaurant through the square opening in his kitchen wall: no one had come in, even with all the time that passed. With the scene fresh in his mind, Kawasaki decided on one thing he could do with it.

He'd might as well masturbate.


	2. Kirby's Exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby and Tiff return to the castle and her bedroom to "exercise" and work off Kirby's free food.

"Ah! Kirby! Harder! Harder!"

"Poy-Poyo! Poyooo!"

The door to Tiff's bedroom was locked tight. No matter how many pillows or what furniture she pushed in front of it, the door wasn't soundproof; anyone in the living room of her family's home could easily hear what was going on. Fortunately for Tiff, her family was out on a stroll in Cappy Town and weren't home to hear her being ravished by a horny little pink ball of a hero. On Tiff's bed, the blonde girl lay naked on her back as Kirby lay on top of her, quickly thrusting his thick, pink erect cock into her pussy. 

Her flat, pale, yellow chest heaved as her breathing turned heavy. Her small, pink nipples were erect from excitement as Kirby worked her over. Tiff's feet were spread apart to allow Kirby access to her insides; her pink, warm, wet inner walls clamped around his cock as he pushed it inside of her.

The sounds of springs moving echoed throughout the room. No matter how rough Kirby went while fucking Tiff, her bed remained durable--she only worried about it once, when Kirby had fucked her while in his 'Stone Kirby' form and his feet turned into heavy rock as he came inside of her. Luckily, Tiff was quick enough to move her feet aside and keep Kirby inside of her while avoiding being bonked by stone feet. It wouldn't have been a problem if Kirby didn't want to fuck her right after fighting a monster, but she could never say no to him. As much as she wanted him to wait until his power wore off, the little puffball's pleading eyes made her agree anyway.

As the bed creaked and Tiff continued to moan and shout in pleasure, Kirby's orgasm was building. Tiff could feel his cock throbbing inside of her. What number orgasm was this? The sixth? Seventh? When the two were alone and enjoying themselves without worrying about volume, Tiff didn't bother keeping track. When her parents or brother were in the castle, Tiff tried to limit Kirby to a single time just to help his erection go away; of course, Kirby would make up for the rest later that night when Tiff would sneak out to his home. All it took was gently putting a sleeping Tokkori in his nest outside followed by Tiff riding Kirby's dick to the point of exhaustion on his bed.

The sounds of mattress springs and her own moaning, in addition to Kirby's loud "Poyo!" as he started to pump another load of cum into Tiff distracted her enough that she couldn't hear her family entering the living room. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like paused as they entered their home, both hearing strange noises throughout their chambers. After a moment's hesitation to process the sounds, Sir Ebrum sighed and shrugged his shoulders with a defeated look on his face.

"I would think the poor girl would learn to take Kirby somewhere private for such things," Ebrum commented as he headed to the couch and sat down. "If today is anything like their romp last week, I'm going to need an ice pack for the headache I'll be getting."

"Tiff did choose somewhere being private, dear," Lady Like replied, sitting next to her husband. "She brought Kirby home instead of doing this somewhere in Cappy Town. At least she knows to do it in the privacy of her bedroom. You are knowing that Kirby needs this from her."

"I know, my dear, but I do wish our girl's first time and ... well, many times after were a little more romantic," Ebrum said, closing his eyes and leaning back. "I know that Tiff loves Kirby but sometimes it feels like she's a tool for the boy's relief ... or vice versa. Goodness knows she's been insatiable since they started doing that. Then again, I would rather it be Kirby than some Cappy boy who doesn't care about her."

"What are you guys talkin' about?" Tuff, who had been out with his parents, had brought Ebrum an ice pack after hearing him mention it. "Are Tiff an' Kirby practicin' fights again? She's really gettin' into it this time! They're jumpin' on her bed like crazy!"

"You do not need to be worrying about it, Tuff!" Lady Like interrupted her son, putting a finger over her lips. "Why don't you take a walk through the castle and leave your sister and Kirby to their ... training." She glanced at Ebrum after saying that last word, sharing an uncomfortable expression with him. Tuff shrugged and turned to leave the room; normally he would argue that he wanted to see what was going on, but this had happened so many times that he had learned it was fruitless to try.

As soon as Tuff left, the sounds of Kirby and Tiff grew louder.

"Kirby! Yes! I'm about to-!" Tiff's shouting rang through the room. Lady Like sighed, shaking her head.

"There is Tiff's orgasm ..." She commented. Sir Ebrum held up his hand, counting down on his fingers.

"Poyo! Po-YO!" Kirby's voice followed Tiff's as the frantic thumping slowly subsided.

"There's Kirby's," Ebrum said.

"I am thinking we should going to dinner early, Ebrum," Lady Like said, standing from the couch and walking over to Tiff's door. Rather than opening it, she gently knocked. Inside, Kirby and Tiff paused to turn and look in the direction of the noise; Tiff was still nude in front of Kirby, with his cock deep in her mouth.

"Yesh?" Tiff let out a muffled reply, completely forgetting herself. Her eyes widened when she remembered what she was doing and quickly pulled herself from Kirby's dick, instead pumping her hand back and forth rapidly on it. "I mean, yes? What is it?"

"Tiff, your father and I are going to Kawasaki's for dinner." Lady Like tried to sound as if she had no idea what unspeakable acts her daughter was performing on Kirby. "Whatever you and Kirby are doing in your room, enjoy yourselves. Please come and meet us at the restaurant when you are finished ... playing. Your brother will be with us."

"Okay, mom! Will do--mmph!" Her reply was cut short by Kirby grabbing her long ponytail and pulling her head back down, pushing his cock back into her mouth. Tiff resumed bobbing her head, smiling at Kirby's pleasured expression. When Kirby let go of her hair, Tiff reached back and pulled on the tie keeping her ponytail together, feeling relieved as her hair fell down her to her back--she liked having her hair free when Kirby was going rough with her, and it prevented him from using her ponytail as a kind of leash. His pulling on it tended to hurt when he was really close to orgasm and got demanding.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like left their castle home, leaving Tiff and Kirby alone once more. As Kirby fell to his back on the bed with his cock pointing straight up, Tiff giggled as she climbed on top of him and positioned herself to insert him inside of her. Kirby tilted his head in confusion at her laughter.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked in his language. After spending so much time with him, Tiff seemed to have a grasp on his words--even if sometimes his facial expression was really all she had to go on.

"I was just thinking, Kirby---mmm, that's it...!" Tiff moaned as she felt Kirby's dick enter her pussy once more before beginning to bounce on him. "It's kind of funny ... if anyone in Cappy Town knew what we were doing, they might think we were lovers!"

"Poyo?" Kirby asked again.

"Of course I love you, Kirby!" Tiff replied, beginning to bounce and ride Kirby faster now. "I just never considered I'd be the girlfriend of a big hero! Maybe I'll be a Star Warrior wife one day!" Tiff winked at Kirby, making him blush and smile. She was surprised he even knew what "wife" meant, but she took his reaction as an agreement. "I guess we can start holding hands in town, as long as you don't--ah, Kirby!" Kirby interrupted her, reaching up and pushing her off of his cock and to her back. In one swift motion, he flipped her over and shoved his dick into her from behind, ramming her pussy harder and faster. "I-I was going to say as long as you don't bend me over on the street! Faster, Kirby!"

"Poyo! Poyoyoyo!" Kirby's happy voice turned into another moan as he furiously pounded Tiff, holding on to her waist with his little flap-like hands as tightly as he could. Tiff could already tell he was close once again; he had filled her up so many times that this load would probably start leaking out the second he shot into her. With another hard, deep thrust into her, Kirby's cock throbbed as hot, white seed gushed into Tiff's tight, warm insides. Tiff orgasmed as well, reaching down and biting her bed's sheet to muffle a lust-filled shout as she felt herself squirt her juices on to Kirby's cock.

"Yes! It feels so good, Kirby!" Tiff praised him before letting out a loud, room-echoing moan and going through one more orgasm. Kirby pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed, finally spent. Tiff turned around and lay down on her stomach in front of Kirby, pulling his cock towards her and licking around the shaft to clean any stray cum. She took the head between her lips, sucking and licking it clean as well. She swirled her tongue around the tip, making sure there wasn't a drop left.

As they lay on Tiff's bed, breathing heavily and recovering, Tiff turned to Kirby.

"I bet you're hungry after all of that exercise, right?" Tiff smiled, laughing at her own 'excuse.' "Or were we playing this time?"

"Poyo!" Kirby nodded and jumped from the bed, turning to face Tiff with a smile. His erection had completely disappeared as if the little puffball had nothing 'male' on his body to speak of. Tiff still didn't know what kind of weird magic made Kirby's dick suddenly just appear when he was aroused, but it's not like she could ever ask Meta Knight or Kabu about it. It would just remain one of Kirby's strange quirks that Tiff never understood, but loved about him anyway.

"Let's go eat, Kirby," Tiff said as the two left her bedroom. "We're gonna need lots of energy for tonight!"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed with a smile as he closed the door behind them.


End file.
